This invention relates to a water energizing device for shower bath comprising a far infrared rays emitting material that can transport the photon energies of the far infrared emission to human body via a medium of water running through the far-infrared irradiation zone formed by the said far-infrared rays emitting material to enhance circulation and metabolism of the body and help recover from stress and fatigue.